


Here's the Clincher This Should Be You

by EA Karras (Anne)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Epitaph, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras





	Here's the Clincher This Should Be You

She turned on the gas. 

She turned on the gas and killed them all. Butchers and dumbshows. The imprinted. Pseudo-dolls. To save the unimprinted few? Maybe. Because that's what she was programmed to do? Maybe. Because she wanted to?

Maybe.

The gas went upward and outward. Killed them all. Preserved them all. Maybe it would've killed her too. Maybe that's what she wanted. Maybe that's what she was programmed to do. 

Maybe. 

He turned off the gas and saved her life.


End file.
